Dying Souls
by spideys-an-avenging-hunter-now
Summary: Are Soulmates strong enough to stand against the Volturi? With the help of the Cullens maybe they can. Will Thierry ever see Hannah again? Please R&R. TD/HS A/N: Sorry but this story is officially "Abandoned" see my profile for a full explanation
1. Discovering The Cullens

_**Dying Souls**_

_**Chapter 1: Discovering the Cullens  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Night World or Twilight**

I let out a shriek as pain shot down my neck, I was breathing rapidly, my heart thumping irregularly.

"Morgead, no! Stop it, please!" I yelled at him as he bit my neck, thrashing around like a dog with a chew toy. He was drinking without pause, he was totally unaware. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I was sobbing.

"Please" I said almost a whisper as the blood was leaving my body, I could feel the darkness taking over, closing me off from the outside world. He drew back; his eyes were black and crazed, and his hair was dark and disheveled. It was obvious that he was hungry, but he didn't care about her anymore. She felt herself fall to the ground before everything went black.

"Ha-ha, good work my child, you still have much to learn but she was blinded by love and trust, an easy kill if you ask me. Bah! Love and trust, never trust anyone! And love is weak, something you won't need" Demetri said harshly, Morgead's eyes were blank and dark, he had no control; obeying whatever the strange man told him. He felt a pang and his heart wrench as he saw Jez lying on the ground. He felt tears of self anger spring to his eyes, he clenched his jaw and his fists balled up, he felt a growl building in his chest before he lunged at the man standing next to him.

*

Mary-Lynette stumbled back as she saw Ash's dark figure walking menacingly up the hill, he was smiling a dark smile looking directly at Mary-Lynette.

"You wouldn't dare, Ash! You wouldn't!" she screamed at him, she fell back, laying there having given up. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she laid there, arms raised above her face as if to fend him off. She heard a growl and saw a wolf lunge at him, she was breathing quickly, scared of what it would do to her. But she heard Ash fall and saw the dark shadow of the wolf mutate, when she saw it again it was a dark skinned boy with short black hair.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. My name's Jacob, I'm here to help" the boy held out his hand for her to take, she lifted her right hand and pulled herself up. She ran to Ash, kneeling next to him.

"Oh, Ash. What happened to you?" she whispered sadly, she pushed back the hair on his forehead, feeling the faint tingles of electricity; verifying the truth about them.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you know him?" Jacob said in disbelief, she nodded slowly.

"He's my soulmate" she said, and then Ash woke up.

*

Rashel jumped back, glaring at Quinn, shaking her head, they fought but not like this; this was serious. _What the hell are you doing?_ She yelled at him telepathically, he was insane. _Nothing Rashel_, he said with an insane smile on his face, she hit him with her _bokken,_ hard. He flinched but didn't fall, his hand flew to his leg and she had her chance. But before she could attack she saw a black shape hit him, knocking him to the ground. She was rocked by the strength of the attacker, she just stood there staring at him. He stood up in one swift movement, standing there for a moment brushing off his clothes. And then he _grinned, _he held out his pale hand. He was bulky, and had a lot of strength behind his muscles, he hard short dark curls and a dazzling smile.

"I'm Emmett" he said pleasantly, I took his hand; he had an enormously strong grip. She shook his hand and released her hand from his vice grip, stretching her hand.

"I'm Rashel, what are you?" she asked, cautiously. He let out a booming laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm a vampire, I thought that you would know! Your boyfriend here is one as well!" he said, she looked at him, her eyebrows close to her hairline. She knew that Quinn was a vampire, she had known since the first time she saw him. She blinked her eyes, and fixed a glare at him.

"I knew that! And you know what I do to people like you?" she asked pleasantly. He looked at her and saw the glare, his smile faltered and he was looking at her crookedly.

"Well, not exactly, but. But. Listen! You'll want to kill the ones who did this to him instead, and I happen to know who's in charge of this particular event. All you have to do is follow me and I'll bring him with us" he said, as if concluding a very difficult answer. She nodded and went to Quinn, she looked down and saw that he was unconscious. She sighed and shook her head, _John_ she thought to him, she saw his eyelids flutter. He focused his eyes on her, and she saw realization dawn on his face.

"Oh, Goddess. I'm so sorry Rashel, oh man, did I hurt you?" he said quickly lifting himself into sitting position, placing a hand on her cheek lightly. She nodded and smiled a tight smile at him, getting up again.

"He's awake, we'll come with you now" she said to Emmett, he nodded and walked forward purposefully. Quinn turned to her, with a curious look on his face, he raised one eyebrow. She sighed and started telling him what had happened.

*

"So, what? Every member of Circle Daybreak has turned on his or her soulmate? You've got to be kidding me!" Jez said angrily to Jacob, Hugh was in one corner with his head back whispering 'Oh, Goddess' over and over again.

"Imagine what this will do in the head council of Daybreak! It's gonna be horror" Rashel said out of another corner of the room, her soulmate Quinn nodded his head slowly with one hand over his eyes and the other on the small of her back.

"Poor Lady Hannah" Jade whispered, Mark was shaking his head disbelieving.

"Well, we can't sit here doing nothing! We have to go out there and do what we can to find the people in charge of this!" Morgead said angrily, his forehead was bleeding and he had a bandage strapped over it.

"That's where we come in" Carlisle said, everyone turned to him, they groaned simultaneously.

"Not another one! We've already met 7 of you, including nearly 10 werewolves! What next? A talking gorilla?" Quinn said rising to his feet, Rashel put a hand on his wrist, and he slowly sat back down again.

"I am their leader, we are a clan, and the wolves are extended family" he said looking at Jacob, he inclined his head.

"I am the Alpha of one of the wolf packs that you saw today, and Sam is the Alpha of the other wolf pack. We are not joined but we are still family" he said seriously, looking at all of them in turn. Just then four more people walked in.

"Edward, Alice, Bella and Renesmee, we were wondering where you had gone off to" Carlisle said, Edward was weary, looking at everyone in the room. Bella was protective, her searching eyes probing every space in the room carefully. Alice and Renesmee were merely curious, going around the room introducing themselves to people. Just then they heard a noise, like a keening coming from outside the door.

"Get away from her!" a voice said menacingly, they turned towards the door and all of a sudden, they heard a crash.

"Thierry!" a girls voice screamed, they could hear heavy footfalls and shuffling.

"NO! HANNAH!" Thierry yelled, they heard a crash and felt a vibration against the side of the room, they heard groans and then someone walked through the door. He was tall, and he had a stricken expression on his face.

"She's gone" he said, and everyone gasped in horror.

**Hope you guys liked it**

**Please R&R(read and review) **

**will update ASAP **

**Mez :)  
**


	2. It Get's Complicated

**It Gets Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightworld Series or Twilight**

Thierry was helped inside by a few of the officials of Daybreak and sat down on the closest chair, his head was in his hands and he was shaking.

"Not again, I haven't lost Hana again. No" he said moaning; Jade came up to him and started rubbing his back. He lifted his head and raised it to glare at the roof, his hair was disheveled and he had tears in his eyes.

"No, Thierry. You haven't lost her, we'll find her again, don't worry" Jade said to him softly, everyone was nodding sadly, even the Cullens and Jacob were sorry.

"We know who did this, Thierry" Carlisle said softly, he came up to him and knelt in front of the stool he was sitting on. He placed a hand on Thierry's shoulder, looking up into his face.

"We promise to help put your circle back together, this is as much a matter of our safety as yours" Carlisle said, he was looking around as well as he said this, taking everyone into account.

"Amazing, what you've seen, and done. So much knowledge and wisdom, you were one of the first, Thierry" Edward said quietly from a corner of the room, he was surprised, his expression said that much. Bella was standing next to him looking at Thierry oddly, taking in his expression. Jasper walked in with Emmett, Emmett was laughing and hitting Jasper on the back, but all of a sudden Jasper froze. He turned to Thierry and looked at him, pain crossed his face and he moaned.

"Jaz? Are you ok?" Alice said rushing over to him, he nodded and shook his head. He gasped and sat down.

"Argh, so-much-pain" he said, he looked at Thierry again, disbelieving. He ran out of the room, Alice turned and looked apologetically at the others and ran out as well.

"Jasper feels others emotions" Carlisle said, explaining his rudeness. Thierry nodded slowly, he stood up and his eyes darkened, they had dark determination in them. He took a deep breath before looking at the others.

"We will go to my house and work out the details. You can follow us in your cars"-he said to the Cullen's and Jacob-"and we can discuss this new information there" he said before walking out of the room.

*

They walked into the intricate mansion, gazing at the beautiful black flowers placed delicately throughout the design. Esme gazed at it longingly along with Rosalie, surely thinking of the next house they would build. Whilst the others walked in slowly taking in the interior of the mansion, sitting down lightly in a room that led off from the entrance, on a white leather couch.

"It's amazing!" Alice gasped looking over everything, especially the matching design colors. Thierry smiled quickly and returned to the same expression briefly after the quick moment, Alice looked at Carlisle and Edward curiously as they were having a slight conversation, very silently. Thierry moved to the front of the room, slowly taking care with every step, when in place he lifted his head, and everyone went silent.

"Thank you for coming; once again, I will need your help. I have asked for your help once before and you are needed again, for practically the same reason as last time" he looked at the Daybreakers when he said this, a look of sincerity crossing his face.

"And now I need the help of others as well, thank you" he looked at the Cullen's now, with the same expression on his face. Just before he could speak three people walked into the room, two tall boys and one thin girl.

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up. One of us hurt our paws" Jacob said looking at the other tall boy, the boy gave him a sheepish look, and the girl shook her head.

"No need to apologize, we just started" Thierry said, looking at Jacob.

"This is Seth" - he waved a hand at the boy next to him - "and this is Leah" he waved towards the girl, but instead of nodding at the group, like Seth had, she stood still looking at one person. Thierry. Carlisle and Edward looked back and forth between Leah and Thierry.

"Oh god, we have a minor situation Thierry please excuse us" Jacob said before rolling his eyes and pulling Leah outside with him.

*

"I don't know what happened Jacob! I saw him, and I couldn't stop! And now it…it, hurts being away from him" Leah said quietly, her face in her hands, Jacob was standing with his arms crossed opposite her.

"Leah, he's your imprint, you've imprinted on him. You can't help it, and I'm sorry for you" he said quietly, moving forward and patting her shoulder lightly before walking back in the room leaving her by herself.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn!!!!!!**

**lol**

**i hope you all enjoyed it, i worked hard to get this one up :)**

**it may not be very long but i will make up for it next chapter**

**i will try my best on the next chapter, and i would like to thank all of my reviewers :) you really helped me out, thank you for going out of your way to review**

**hope you liked it!!**

**xox MEz  
**


	3. Disaster Strikes Again

_**Dying Souls**_

_**Chapter 3 : Disaster Strikes Again**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World series or Twilight**

Jacob walked into the room, and all eyes were on him. He smiled at everyone and turned to Edward giving him a look, informing him of the events that took place in the other room. Surprise flashed across his face and then it returned to being passive, he turned to Carlisle slowly and whispered in his ear. Carlisle's face showed shock as well, but went back to his usual smile. Thierry continued speaking and the meeting finished after two hours, afterwards he walked out of the room talking to different members of the circle.

"Thank you for giving me your opinion, I really appreciate it" he said to Jade before she walked out with Mark and her sisters. He had allocated rooms for the Cullen's and Jacob's pack, he walked through the rooms of the house and found the girl from Jacob's pack, Leah. She was sitting on a couch in the corner of the room with her head in her hands, there was a slight shake going through her and he heard silent sobbing.

"Are you ok?" he asked, she jumped at the voice, but once she saw him moaned and covered her face again.

"Don't even ask" she said looking down and looking up at him. Her eyes were filled with pain, he felt sorry for her. He moved forward and she held a hand up to stop him, she shook her head slowly looking at him the whole time.

"Why can't I come and sit down?" he asked, slightly frustrated.

"Because, if you do I don't know what will happen" she said quietly, pain in every aspect of her voice. And as he walked forward and sat down next to her she let out a big breath.

"You don't want this, please trust me! Move away please!" she said to him, but she touched his arm trying to push him away...

"That's not possible" he said quietly as he felt a shock identical to the shock from the touch of a soul mate. He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him, she was crying again, but it was because she couldn't move away. Because he was keeping her there. She moved forward into his arms and let out another breath, sobbing now.

"I'm sorry" she whispered over and over again, shaking her head. She let go of his hand and moved off of the couch quickly looking down at him, he looked back and she turned.

"Wait!" he said reaching out again, this was a bad idea. He stood up and as she turned and their hands met, they were only inches apart...

"Don't go" he said quietly, before she leaned in and her lips touched his.

Jacob and Seth were sharing a room next to Renesmee and Alice and Edward and Bella, Jacob was texting Renesmee who was sitting exactly opposite him in the other room. They had tried the Morse code, but they decided it was a bad idea after Edward had come into Jacob's room and yelled at them to stop making noise.

Seth had laughed for ages after that, so Jacob had resorted to texting Renesmee.

_I better go to sleep, Alice is starting to get angry at me :(_

He frowned at the text and glared at Seth as he had thrown a pillow at his head a few seconds before the text had come in, he started keying the reply in;

_Oh come on, you__'__re not scared of your Aunty are you? Keep talking to me; I don't want to go to sleep yet :)_

He heard someone shriek in the room next to him and he was sure it was Renesmee's voice; he started before standing up and looking at the door. His phone vibrated and he lifted it to see the message;

_Hmm, this one seems nice, by the way, I like the bracelet }=]_

Jacob threw his phone down before breaking through the wall beside him, he saw who was holding Renesmee, it was the leech Demetri.

"Oh, don't wreck the walls! What a shame" he said grinning evilly at Jacob. Jacob growled before feeling the heat slide down his back, and started shaking as he changed forms. Dimetri looked at him smiling, applauding lightly.

"Oh very beastly, I must say it took a lot to do that" he leant down and kissed Renesmee's neck, taking in a deep breath smiling.

"She will be truly delicious" he said smiling at Jacob, and he leaned down again sinking his teeth into her skin.

Leah jumped, startled by the scream, she opened her eyes and saw Thierry sitting down holding her hand.

"I don't know what happened, Hannah is my soul mate, this doesn't work" he said stroking her hand as he spoke to her, she shook her head and stood up, she could feel something was wrong she had heard that scream and she had a feeling she knew who's it was.

"It's something that happens to my type of Wolf, we're different to others, we imprint. It's like the soulmate principle as you said but its stronger in a different way, I can't explain it, you might have to ask Jacob" she said quietly, returning the pressure on his hand as he squeezed hers. All of a sudden she released his hand roughly and stood up, she let out a sigh of frustration.

"This isn't right! You belong to Hannah! I should just leave and forget it…" Leah said sadly, as he started following her, she held up a hand once again but this time he saw it and he stopped. She took in a deep breath and walked out of the room with her head down, she felt like crying, or screaming. Some mix of the two, but she knew that it wasn't right, he had someone else, and they belonged to him. Leah was a lone wolf, she let out a little laugh, a sad laugh. She _was _a lone wolf, nobody deserved someone like her, tears started betraying her once again. She wiped them away quickly, she wouldn't humiliate herself, she stood up straight and walked ahead.

She heard fighting and quickly changed into a wolf, putting her clothes behind a vase so she wouldn't wreck them. She ran into the room as she saw images being sent to her from Jacob, she saw that a leech was holding Renesmee, she growled again. They had become pretty good friends over the past few years, she broke through the door and stood growling behind Jacob when she noticed everyone was looking at her as she came in. Even the leech had stopped drinking Renesmee's blood, holding her while her head lolled back lifelessly. She growled again and pounced on the leech, grabbing Renesmee with her teeth and throwing her to Jacob or someone in the area behind her.

"Get back you mutt!" the leech yelled at her, throwing her back off of him as he did so. She flew back with a little yelp and hit the wall hard, she had cracked her head against the wall and fell to the ground landing on her side. She whimpered and saw the leech jump out of the window before the world went dark and she heard her name being called.

"Leah!" someone yelled from behind them, they turned and were startled to see it was Thierry. He rushed to the wolf's side and started stroking its fur, its head was bent down as if attempting to curl into its own body. What had startled them about the wolf was the colour of the fur, it changed subtly in the light from dark red to black. It was beautiful, it was a thin wolf, very light looking. Jacob had patted his way into the other room, transformed, gotten dressed and walked back in to carry Leah into her room, where Carlisle came to tend to her.

"Thierry, are you ok?" Edward said as he walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he stood in the doorway of Leah's bedroom.

"I don't know…I love Hannah, but…Leah, I don't know. And I'll pay anyone who can explain it to me" he said sadly, Edward patted his back again before walking out of the hallway. Thierry slid down the wall and sat with his head in his hands, he was burning with an inner battle that was raging inside him. The thought of Leah or Hannah. He knew Hannah longer but it seemed that he knew Leah for as long as he knew Hannah, he was struggling with this battle.

"What have I done to myself" he whispered into his hands, Carlisle had come out of the room and he stood looking at Thierry. Thierry lifted his head, standing up as Carlisle smiled at him. He walked inside the room, where he saw Leah was sitting on the same seat as before. She was curled up into a ball sitting with her head on her knees, she saw him and covered her face with her hands. Her hair was spilling across her fingers as she did so, shining in some places. Her fur wasn't the only thing that had changed colour when she found her imprint, her hair had as well. Her hair now had red streaks in it, and It was a shimmering black colour so lovely that it shined even without the light.

"It's beautiful" he whispered running his hand through her hair, she shoved him away, he moved back looking at her face.

"Please get away, don't worry about me, I'm not in danger of dying here" she said angrily, she didn't want anyone to care about her, she was strong and didn't need anyone. She got up and walked away, moving to the king size bed. The curtains were held to the poles on the sides, the bed was covered in silk black curtains with silver roses sewn on the silk. She pulled the curtains closed around the bed and lay down, covering herself with the red sheets, curling into a ball.

"Please go away, I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone" she said, her voice muffled by the thick material. She heard him take a deep, frustrated breath and walk out of the room. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down. She could hear shuffling outside of the room and more frustrated breaths, after a few minutes she heard a thud against the wall outside of the room. She closed her eyes tighter trying to ignore the sound, which stopped after a few minutes.

**wow its been a while!**

**I'm really sorry that i havent updated but a lot has been hapenning. including a school musical which was awesome XD**

**in other news i would really appreciate it if everyone could read and review and please give me your feedback i cant wait until i hear what you think :)**

**xoMezox  
**


	4. AN

**A/N**

Hi guys,

Now I know that it's been a very very long time since my last update, and I know that you'll all be groaning and annoyed with me as this is an Author's Note, I know that's how I feel when that happens to me. I'm actually really annoyed with myself as I had planned to be hardcore author…obviously that didn't work out :/

Anyway, I'm putting Dying Souls on hold, temporarily of course. I'll be editing and reposting chapters, and as it's holidays (:D) I have more spare time to catch up with my abandoned fanfics.

So keep an eye on this story, because it's going to have some work done, and it'll be shiny and new :D

Thank you all so much for all of your support (reading, reviewing etc.)

Mez :)


End file.
